Traditionally, aircraft are maneuvered by pitch and yaw control inputs applied in a coordinated manner for smooth directional maneuvering of the aircraft. During such maneuvering of the aircraft, the desired pilot coordinated control over a rudder maintains alignment between the fuselage longitudinal yaw axis and the oncoming flow of air during flight of the aircraft under a zero side-slip condition so as to (a) minimize drag, (b) reduce risk of inadvertent spin under low speed flight, and (c) provide for aircraft passenger comfort. In certain rotary-wing types of aircraft small residual side-slip is desired to counteract lateral load due to the tail rotor by pilot application of a sufficient degree of foot pedal depression. Various automatic maneuvering control systems have however been proposed for establishing the aforesaid desirable coordinated maneuvering control, because of the pilot's inability to continuously provide it manually. Various disadvantages have however been inherently associated with such automatic control systems. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to augment direct pilot maneuvering control by providing immediate tactile perception to the pilot so as to enable corrective response to aircraft side-slip due to non-alignment between the airflow flight path and the yaw axis and thereby avoid any substantial deviation from zero side-slip condition.